


Home is Where You Are

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [74]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e08 The Rescue, F/M, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Touching, Goodbyes, M/M, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Din Djarin has been the rock keeping you grounded in the sea of uncertainty that is your life. How can you be expected to leave it, even when the Force is pulling you in another direction?
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752757
Kudos: 16





	Home is Where You Are

You flinched as the pounding of metal on metal echoed through the bridge.

You were going to die. This was it. This was where it was going to happen. You closed your eyes, steeling yourself for the fear that was surely about to spread through your body. 

Your instincts had always been to run and hide. It was what had kept you alive.

You weren’t a fighter; you were a mechanic for kriff’s sake. You were surrounded by Mandalorians, soldiers, assassins, and bounty hunters. You could barely fire a blaster without your hands shaking. And yet, you were here. You had fought Din to be here. Even as your end came closer with every scraping beat, you knew you made the right decision, because the fear never came.

You could feel Din through the force, his presence the same as ever; _steady, strong, safe_. No matter the danger you found yourselves in, you could always rely on that. It was why you decided to join him. It was why you had fought so hard to stay with him, no matter what. Leaning against it, you straighten up, raising your blaster for your final fight.

An alarm sounded.

You whipped your head to the windows to see an X-Wing approaching the hanger.

The moment your eyes landed on the ship, something deep inside you ignited in recognition, not of a face, but rather a feeling; like those moments when you see yourself reflected in a stranger, if only for a moment.

“It’s an X-Wing,” Reeves said.

“One X-Wing, great. We’re saved,” Cara responded, dryly.

You arm lowered, your blaster falling to your side as you watched the ship disappear from view.

Bo-Katan went to the comms. “In coming craft, identify yourself.”

There was no response, but that didn’t surprise you. 

Your eyes followed the ship as it glided across the monitor.

You felt…something. It was faint, like a brush across the back of your hand.

Tentatively, you reached out searching for whoever was piloting the craft. A presence was there, distance and blurry around the edges, but unlike every other being you encountered it did not stay stagnant. It reached back, the brush against your hand turning to a comforting grip.

You instinctively pulled away, and it was only then you realized the room had gone completely silent.

“Why did they stop?” Fennec ask, giving voice to what you were all thinking.

You felt a tug, this one on your pants.

Looking down, you saw Grogu staring up at you. Moments like this, you wished you had better control of your abilities. Ahsoka had describe whole images, but all you got was hints of feeling; curiosity, uncertainty, and recognition.

You blinked, the last one hitting you squarely in the chest. Grogu recognized the pilot?

You turned back to the screen, your eyes going wide as you saw the soft glow of a lightsaber ignited on the small screen.

“A Jedi,” Bo-Katan whispered in awe.

You couldn’t look away. The dark figure moved with purpose, easily taking down each Dark Trooper as easily as a service droid. The image should have frightened you. But the strength of the Jedi’s presence only grew the closer they came. It wasn’t guarded like Ahsoka’s had been. Strangely, it felt like Din’s, not as solid, but determined and sure.

You jolted as the sound of blaster fire filled your eyes. Leaping back, a few sparks from Bo-Katan’s armor burned your skin as Gideon fired shot after shot into her.

Instinctively, you grabbed Grogu, kneeling down to his level and gathering him in your arms, your back facing the blaster fire.

A body fell beside you. 

You turned, just catching the sight of Gideon brining his aim to bare.

Your breath caught. Your heart stopped. The trigger pulled.

Sparks flew as Din’s whole body stepped between you. He stumbled back with the impact, but didn’t, his arms spread wide to catch every blow.

“Drop it!” Fennec shouted, as every still standing gun turned towards Gideon.

You turned a little further, Grogu still buried in your arms as Gideon’s eyes darted between Fennec, Cara, and Reeves. 

In a flash his blaster was under his chin. But, before he could fine, Cara knocked it out of his hands before knocking him out for good measure.

The moment Gideon fell to the floor, Din turned his attention to you. Silently, he helped you to your feet as his gaze turned between you and the child in your arms.

“Are you alright?”

You nodded, your breath a little shaky, but getting there. You focused on the hand on your arm and the gentle concern of his voice.

_Steady, strong, safe._

You breathed it in, allowing it to calm your heart before another presence drew your attention to the monitor.

Grogu wiggled in your arms, his hand reaching out the screen.

You put him down, allowing him a full view of the Jedi. There was no denying it now. Grogu recognized the Jedi and the Jedi could feel him.

You looked to Din, who was now staring at the pair of you. Even with his helmet on, you could see the question surely lining his face.

You nodded a yes.

Another tug, but not from Grogu.

You turned your head to the monitor, just as the Jedi entered the elevator to the bridge. The squeeze on your hand went to you shoulder. You felt a determined look and comforting smile. The words entered your mind, even if you could not hear a voice.

_It’s alright. I’m here to help._

Somewhere you were aware of the elevator doors opening. You could see the Jedi destroy the Dark Troopers one by one.

But, even with the words of comfort in your mind and the threat on your lives disappearing in front of you, a different fear came; one you had never experience before in your life.

The Jedi wasn’t just here for Grogu. He was there for you. 

The blaster fire ceased behind of the dented doors. Silence filled the room.

Movement caught your eye as you watched Grogu turn from the monitor and reach out to the person waiting on just the other side.

You looked to Din, who in turn was looking at Grogu.

Carefully, he took the child in his arms and began walking to the entrance.

Almost against your will, your feet followed after him.

“Open the doors,” Din said.

Nobody made a move. 

“I said, open the doors.”

“Are you crazy,” replied Fennec.

He didn’t respond, but nobody moved to stop him as he approached the control panel.

You halted a pace behind him. You couldn’t look at him or Grogu. Your eyes were only on the door and what lay beyond it.

Holding your breath, you heard the familiar scrap of metal as the doors slowly slid open.

The figure remained shrouded in smoke as he walked toward the entrance. His dark hood covered his features. The only thing solid about him was the consistent buzzing glow of his lightsaber.

The entire room stood on edge as he finally passed through the doors.

His presence came into focus. It was brighter than you anticipated and more powerful than anything you had ever felt in your life. 

The emotions of your companions flared around you, ranging from suspicion to fear to awe. In a strange way, it was a comfort to know you weren’t the only one who could feel it.

But there was no denying the tug in your mind was solely for you.

_Don’t be afraid._

The Jedi raised his hands to his hood, finally giving you a full look at his face.

You knew him, but at the same time, he was a complete stranger. 

He looked…kind. The power he held in the force didn’t diminish, but you couldn’t dismiss the calm you felt and the lightness in his blue eyes.

You had nothing to fear. So why couldn’t you move?

“Are you a Jedi?” Din asked.

“I am,” the familiar man said. A silence fell. His eyes drifted to yours, pausing for just a moment before he turned his attention to Grogu. “Come, little one.”

A sting of uncertainty pricked you from outside your body.

Finally pulling your eyes away from the Jedi, you looked down to Grogu who’s eyes turned back and forth between you, Din, and the Jedi.

“He doesn’t want to go with you,” Din said, the threat clear in his voice.

The Jedi, to his credit, remained unaffected.

“He wants your permission,” he said, calmly. “He is strong with the force, but talent without training is nothing. I will give my life to protect the child. But he will not be safe until he’s mastered his abilities.” He then looked to you with a pointed expression. “Both of you.”

The words cut. They were true. You needed to go with him, but it was only now the full weight of what that meant pressed down on top of you.

You looked to Din, who was staring right back.

He couldn’t tell you to go. The decision was entirely up to you. 

Fear pounded in your veins, but there was no instinct to run or hide. All you could do was stand there, frozen in the moment as the truth of your own feelings sounded in your mind.

You didn’t want to go. You never wanted to leave the feeling being with him gave you. But, what choice did you truly have? How long could you remain hidden now that you knew who you were? What danger would you put him in?

Indecision racked you. You had no choice but to look away.

To your relief, Din turned his gaze to the waiting child.

You watched as he took him in his arms, carrying him like he was made of spun glass.

“Go on,” he whispered. “That’s who you belong with. He’s one of your kind. I’ll see you again. I promise.”

Grogu stared up at him. You felt his pain. It rippled through the force, melding into your own.

He reached out, his tiny hand pressing against the beskar of Din’s helmet.

There was a small pause, and then something happened you could never had dreamed of.

Din’s hand reached beneath the shining metal and started to pull it off.

You averted your gaze, making a point to look at the floor. You blocked out the force, not daring to even let the image from Grogu’s mind enter your thoughts. This was between Din and his son, not you.

Even still, the rivers of emotions threatened to drown you; pain, loss, but also understanding and a warming love you couldn’t ignore.

“Alright pal,” Din murmured. “It’s time to go. Don’t be afraid.”

The swell of emotion in his voice made you ache, made worse by hearing them in his own unfiltered voice. This was goodbye, but not a pointless one. Din was willing to let Grogu go to protect him. 

You paused. Din had always been the one to protect you and Grogu. Wasn’t it your turn?

A sense of peace damped the rising fear. It was the most obvious thing in the world.

You stepped forward, your new purposed guiding you as you kept your eyes low.

Din placed Grogu on the ground. The little guy didn’t move, keeping hold of his father’s leg a little while longer.

Taking a place beside Din, you slipped your hand into his, pressing a gentle squeeze around his fingers.

You could feel his eyes on you, but you kept your eyes down and your attention on the nervous child.

“It will be okay,” you promised. “You won’t be alone.”

Whether you were talking to Grogu or Din or yourself, you weren’t sure, but it was true and needed to be said. None of you would be truly alone. Never again.

Finally, you looked up to meet the Jedi’s gaze.

He nodded, a small understanding smile on his lips.

A small whirl caught your attention.

Looking down again, you saw Grogu and the Jedi’s R2 unit conversing with each other. You couldn’t help but smile, feeling an odd comfort that Grogu already seemed to have made a friend.

The child then turned from the droid and reached his arms out to the Jedi.

He gave a gentle look before taking the child carefully in his arms, just as Din had before. He then looked to you and reached out a silent hand.

Taking a breath, you gave Din’s fingers one last squeeze before taking your first true step forward.

You didn’t manage to take another as Din’s fingers took yours in their grip. It was a gentle touch; not a demand to stay, but a plea to wait.

You stopped, your ears straining to hear the scrap of metal or something else to indicate he had placed his helmet back where it was supposed to be.

All you got was another gentle tug, and a gloved finger lightly dancing across your knuckles.

Your breath left your body.

Slowly, you turned, finally allowing yourself to look at the man who you now realized held every part of you in the palm of his hand.

Dark brown eyes met yours, staring back at your with so much emotion it made your chest ache. You could barely take in the rest of his features. His eyes were too mesmerizing to part from.

You felt him silently pull your closer. You followed his lead, stopping only when you were practically chest to chest.

It was almost unfair. How could a man so kind and beautiful on the inside have an exterior to match?

He swallowed as he stared at you, his eyes taking in every part of your features as meticulously as you did his.

You weren’t sure who moved first. Either way, it couldn’t be helped.

You leaned forward allowing your foreheads to press against each other.

The warmth of his skin was addicting. How you settled for the cool metal of his armor you would never know. You breathed him in, taking in the smell of sweat and leather, but also the spice the subtle hint of shampoo. His presence wrapped itself around you, holding you secure in its embrace.

_Solid, strong, safe_ …and love. Love most of all.

He whispered your name. You had heard him say it a hundred times before, to hear it now from his own unfiltered lips made it all the more bittersweet.

“I know,” you whispered. “I feel it too.”

He nodded, not quite able to fully pull away. He never was one for words, and now they seemed to be failing him more than ever. 

You smiled in understanding. 

“I’ll look after him,” you said, moving your head up enough to look him in the eye. “I promise.”

He stared at you for a long moment.

It was then you felt the rough leather of his glove against your cheek. Heat spread through your body and the simple touch. It would have been embarrassing, if it didn’t feel so good.

“You look after yourself too,” he said, softly.

Your lips pulled into a half smile. “I always do.”

Another pause, different from before. His gaze didn’t stay on your eyes. They traced your features, as if committing them to memory. They seemed to take particular interests in your lips, holding their focus until shyly meeting your eyes once more.

You knew who moved first this time. In a moment, you closed the small gap between you answering his silent question with a kiss.

It was chaste and soft but warm and filled with more emotion than you ever thought possible in such a tiny moment.

You pulled away, taking some small pride in his dazed expression.

A small noise from the child caught your attention, forcing you to take notice of the other people in the room.

The Jedi looked caught between wanting to laugh and the desire to look away. Strangely, that brought you more comfort than any of his words. Just that small acknowledgement that even a Jedi Master can get embarrassed sometimes.

“Are you ready,” he asked.

You nodded, straightening yourself up, and feeling braver than you had any right to be.

“Yes.”

He nodded, gesturing to a place beside him.

You took a step forward and then another and another, pulling further away from the safety and home of Din’s arms. But your steps didn’t faulter and he didn’t pull you back.

The child reached out to you, his little hands groping at the air.

You gave him your finger, the pair of you making a silent promise through the force.

_Neither of you would ever be alone again._

The Jedi smiled softly, undoubtedly feeling the unspoken words before he turned his attention to Din.

“May the force be with you.”

You looked back, your heart clenching as Din’s eyes darted between you and the child and back again. Still, he nodded in acknowledgement knowing in his heart this was the right thing to do.

The Jedi then turned, taking Grogu with him down the hallway. 

You followed, never looking back until you reached the elevator.

Even at a distance, you could still see the emotion in Din’s dark eyes. You could read every promise he silently made to you.

_I’ll miss you. I love you. I’ll see you again._

You tried to give him a comforting look back, holding back your own tears. He was always strong for you, now you had to return the favor.

You didn’t break contact until the elevator doors slid closed and the ground lurched beneath your feet.

The further down you went, the steady thrum of his presence through the force became dimmer and dimmer until all was left was the memory.

“You’ll see him again,” the Jedi said, gently.

You blinked. It took you a moment to bring yourself back to the present moment. Warm tears streaked down your face. You hadn’t even realized you started crying.

“I know,” you said, wiping your tears away.

Grogu cooed in concern. You gave him a small smile, trying to show him you were fine.

You then looked at the Jedi and a thought struck you.

“I just realized; I don’t know your name.”

The Jedi smiled, almost sheepishly like it just occurred to him as well. “I’m Luke Skywalker.”

“I’m Y/N,” you said, deciding to level the playing field. “And this is Grogu.”

The child titled his head up giving Luke a bright little smile.

“Yes, we talked briefly,” Luke said, before turning back to you. “Can you understand him?”

“Not really,” you admitted. “It’s more feelings, I guess.”

He nodded in understanding. “That’s just something we’ll have to work on.”

You smiled in appreciation, but it faltered as another thought came to mind.

“Aren’t you going to say something like, I’m too old for training?”

Luke smiled, and you had the distinct impression you had just stumbled onto some private joke.

“No,” he assured. “As far as I’m concerned nobody is too old.”

Your smile turned a little brighter as a contentment settled in your heart. Luke was a good man. You and Grogu would be safe. 

The future was ahead of you, and sooner or later, you would find your way home to Din. Of that you were certain.


End file.
